Xiongdi
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: "Xiongdi" é uma palavra chinesa que tanto pode significar "irmão" quanto "fraternidade", ou uma amizade tão íntima e forte como o laço entre irmãos. É do que trata esta história.


**XIONGDI**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

Região Administrativa Especial de Hong Kong, República Popular da China.

Mansão da Família Wong.

Mais especificamente, no interior de uma dimensão paralela artificial, criada pela portentosa Metamagia do _Tao-shi _Touhou Fuhai, um dos "Três Lordes das Trevas", à qual se chega por intermédio de um portal do tipo "espelho d'água" em forma de _Ba Gua_, ou octagrama (utilizado para deter o _Sar Chi_, que desestabiliza a energia da casa), em uma sala de treinamento no anexo da residência principal.

Uma espécie de realidade invertida, espelho da cidade de Hong Kong, com casas, prédios, tudo como no mundo real – mas não há viva alma, exceto um pequeno e seleto grupo de criaturas dotadas de poderes excepcionais.

Kurumu Kurono, súcubo; Mizore Shirayuki, mulher das neves; Ruby Toujyou, bruxa animaga; Yukari Sendo, bruxa menina-prodígio; Fong-Fong Wong, yasha invocador; e Tsukune Aono, meta-humano/ghoul.

Youkais em treinamento marcial sob a severa supervisão de Touhou Fuhai! (Objetivo: infiltrar o QG da organização terrorista conhecida como Fairy Tale para resgatar a vampira Moka Akashiya, prisioneira de sua meia-irmã Akuha Shuzen.)

- _Randori_! – soou a voz roufenha do pequeno e enrugado yasha em tom autoritário. - Defesa e ataques em simultâneos!

Em questão de segundos, Kurumu fez crescer as unhas das mãos no formato de garras carmesim rasgantes como lâminas de espadas de trinta centímetros de comprimento e partiu com tudo para cima de Mizore, que escapou do ataque da parceira (e amigamante) saltando no ar e transformou suas próprias mãos em garras de gelo feito cristais brutos de aparência ameaçadora. O que se seguiu foi uma impressionante sequência de golpes e contragolpes desferidos pelas duas ayashis digladiando-se a alguns metros acima do solo – longas garras afiadas de súcubo _versus _grandes garras de gelo tão ou mais fortes, destruindo postes, colunas e árvores - com tamanho ímpeto como se estivessem (ainda) competindo pela posse do jovem Tsukune.

Ruby, vestida de empregada doméstica (um de seus fetiches), usou sua técnica _Kuchiyose Sohooe_ para invocar um corvo gigante que se materializou no ar e precipitou-se sobre Tsukune. Este, já de prontidão para usar seu youjutsu antiaéreo, arregaçou a manga esquerda da camisa social branca do uniforme escolar. No mesmo instante, surgiram desenhos de circuitos de cor violeta no braço exposto, e, simultaneamente, o símbolo Yin-Yang, ou _Tei-gi_,tornou-se visível ao fundo à esquerda, em preto e branco, pairando no ar como um holograma de grandes dimensões. As íris dos olhos de Tsukune mudaram de cor, tornando-se heterocrômicas, lilás ou rosa a do olho esquerdo e azul a do olho direito. Com o punho energizado ele golpeou o chão, provocando um pequeno abalo sísmico e liberando uma poderosíssima onda de choque que repeliu violentamente o shikigami de Ruby. Esta, de grimório e ofuda em suas mãos, imediatamente conjurou um segundo corvo gigante que dardejou furiosamente do céu mirando a cabeça de Tsukune com seu enorme bico afiado. Tsukune apenas sorriu e agarrou pelo bico o shikigami, estraçalhando-o com as mãos nuas, reduzindo a perigosíssima marionete a simples papel picado. Não satisfeita, Ruby usou seu poder de animaga para transformar-se num corvo superdimensionado que expeliu uma boa saraivada de penas cortantes voando como shurikens no ar contra Tsukune, que habilmente desviou-se das mesmas, porém não logrou evitar de ser acertado por uma delas, que abriu-lhe um belo talho a sangrar no antebraço esquerdo. Em represália, o rapaz bateu palmas causando um potente deslocamento de ar que atirou Ruby em forma de corvo para longe.

Fong-Fong, um rapaz de dezesseis anos e aparência andrógina, quase feminina, envergando _hanfu _branco e calças negras, tirou de sua túnica de mangas longas e largas um punhado de antigas moedas chinesas de bronze, e, com elas, magicamente, moldou uma espada de moedas, representando a união das energias do Céu e da Terra, interligadas por uma fita vermelha que simbolizava a energia ativa Yang, do Divino Masculino. No mesmo instante seu terceiro olho vertical, ou _jagan_,sede dos poderes paranaturais de um yasha, abriu-se no meio da testa, com a íris roxa brilhando feito uma ametista, ou ágata roxa. Uma tremenda aura azul-índigo de poder youkai envolveu o jovem herdeiro da Família Wong, que, com um pergaminho espetado na ponta da espada, invocou um terrível demônio do mundo trevoso Diyu para lutar por ele.

Na mesma hora foi atingido na cabeça por uma bacia de latão materializada pelo feitiço de Yukari com sua varinha mágica – o ataque favorito da feiticeira mirim que dominava Metal, uma especificação do Caminho Terra na _Magia Onmyodo_.

E, ao invés de uma besta sobrenatural de aspecto aterrador, o que se materializou num forte lampejo de luz perante Fong-Fong, fruto de sua canhestra técnica de invocação, foi o conhecidíssimo panda-gigante de dentes enormes e afiados, _Ailuropoda melanoleuca_,comedor de bambu, pesadão, indolente, e que a própria Yukari apelidara carinhosamentede "Encosto", de tanto que ela já o tinha visto aparecer e, também, pela dificuldade em mandá-lo embora depois de convocado por magia.

- Olá de novo, Encosto – disse Yukari, sorrindo zombeteiramente para o gigantesco urso-panda que, indiferente a tudo, mastigava gulosamente as grossas hastes de bambu que segurava com certa destreza nas patas dianteiras de quatro dedos e um polegar rudimentar. Sob o comando telecinético da mocinha adolescente da espécie _Homo magi_, um esquadrão de cartas aladas de Tarot magicamente enrijecidas como aço quebrou a espada de moedas de Fong-Fong e rasgou seu ofuda, fazendo desaparecer o ursídeo sobrenatural, enviando-o de volta ao Diyu. – _Sayonara_, Encosto!

Sem demora, Fong-Fong lançou mão de novo pergaminho de invocação, fazendo surgir aparentemente do nada (isto é, de uma outra dimensão) uma pequena salamandra de coloração púrpura com três caudas e uma pedra preciosa vermelho-rubi, faiscante, no topo da cabeça. No mesmo instante uma chuva de bacias desabou em cima de Fong-Fong, o que o fez perder o controle do monstro púrpura que crescia a cada segundo, sem parar, mas um novo ataque aéreo das cartas de Tarot de Yukari destruiu o pergaminho que mantinha o espantoso animal no plano existencial da materialização normal. E o monstro desapareceu.

O jovem yasha não desanimou e tratou de refazer sua espada de moedas chinesas com seu youki, mas antes de ter tempo de conjurar uma nova criatura das sombras com seu talismã, foi completamente imobilizado por uma corda mágica que se materializou da varinha de Yukari indo célere em sua direção, prendendo-se ao seu corpo. E como se isso não bastasse, um batalhão de vassouras manipuladas pela magia da pirralha passou a açoitar o desventurado magista invocador, que, amarrado, tentava em vão escapar às vassouradas.

Enquanto isso, a gigantesca estátua dourada da orquídea arbórea _Bauhinia blakeana_,que dava nome àquela praça que era a contraparte da Golden Bauhinia Square na "Hong Kong-Espelho", caía despedaçada pelas rubras "Garras do Caos" de Kurumu em seu furor, ao passo que as poderosas rajadas congelantes disparadas por Mizore cobriam todo o solo com uma camada branca dura de estalagmites de gelo.

De volta à forma "humana", Ruby - cujos poderes dominavam também o Caminho Elemental da Madeira dentro do _Onmyodo_ - fizera brotar do próprio corpo uma trepadeira maligna cheia de ramos que se enroscaram por todo o corpo de Tsukune, ávidos por sugar a sua força vital. – Pode vir com tudo, Tsukune-_san_ – disse ela excitada. – Não tenha um pingo de dó.

- OK, é você quem manda, Ruby-_san_!_ –_ Tsukune rasgou as heras vampirescas de Ruby como se fossem feitas de papel e, usando seu "estilo de Touhou Fuhai", _Bakuryuujin_, golpeou o chão com os punhos, gerando tamanha onda de choque que destruiu a planta-mãe, nocauteando a linda e jovem bruxa.

- Ruby-_san_! Você tá bem? – Tsukune apressou-se em acudi-la.

- Eu tô bem, Tsukune-_san – _ela respondeu, com uma expressão de puro enlevo, quando ele a ajudou a ficar de pé. – Apanhar de você foi um prazer e tanto.

(Vá ser masoquista assim no Jigoku, _chuu_!)

Tsukune, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari e Fong-Fong congratularam-se uns com os outros, como bons amigos, companheiros e camaradas. Mas o venerável Touhou Fuhai deu uma ducha fria no pessoal.

- Muito moles, todos vocês – declarou sem rodeios o franzino yasha pluricentenário, ao término da sessão de randori. Vestindo o tradicional _xuanduan_,que consistia de _shenyi _ou robe negro e roxo, _bixi _carmesim na cintura, e por cima um _zhaoshan _verde-claro com mangas longas e bufantes, com as orelhas compridas pontiagudas e os longos cabelos brancos a emoldurar o rosto gnômico enrugado e chupado pelo tempo, a figura diminuta de Touhou Fuhai lembrava curiosamente o Mestre Yoda, dos Cavaleiros Jedi de _Star Wars_. Poucas pessoas de fora da Família Wong conheciam seu segredo: que o mais poderoso mago taoísta do Orbe da Terra escondia sob essa carcaça decrépita a sua verdadeira aparência _bishonen_, alto e esguio, jovem e bonito como um elfo, com longos e fartos cabelos negros, a fim de poupar a preciosa energia vital para seus feitos mágickos. E que, além de tudo, era também um otaku pervertido, viciado em mangá e _cosplay_, impressão essa reforçada pelo par de óculos escuros que tanto gostava de usar, na sua forma envelhecida magicamente.

- Precisam treinar mais, se quiserem fazer frente aos líderes de subdivisão da Fairy Tale, _e_ _especialmente Shuzen Akuha_, para assim resgatar a amiga de vocês, Akashiya Moka – ele prosseguiu, imperturbável, fumando num cachimbo bem comprido e fino, tipo chinês. – Mais, mais e mais. Cada um de vocês, jovens, tem que ser capaz de atacar e se defender ao mesmo tempo, tal como faz a Akuha lindamente, caso contrário ela fará pato laqueado de vocês, sem dó nem piedade! Fong-Fong, meu tetraneto, não é nem um pouco hábil com suas técnicas de invocação. Seus poderes são aleatórios. Raramente tem sucesso em invocar a criatura sobrenatural que quer para o ajudar. E é lento para reagir. Precisa continuar se esforçando e treinando para dominar com maestria as técnicas de invocação, e também ser capaz de reagir contra o adversário com maior rapidez. E não seria má ideia, igualmente, praticar um pouco de artes marciais para uma luta um a um.

O moço chinês de três olhos de tom rosado, com os cabelos longos e negros presos numa elegante trança até a cintura, baixou a cabeça em silêncio.

- Sendo Yukari – continuou Touhou Fuhai, encarando a menina _majo _de grandes olhos cor de vinho _rosé_ e cabelos escuros curtos, varinha mágica na mão. – Mocinha, seus ataques telecinéticos usando cartas de Tarot, conquanto certeiros e letais a longa distância, ainda deixam muito a desejar. Quando atacar, não dê trégua ao adversário. Não o deixe sequer respirar, muito menos ter alguma chance para um contra-ataque. Por outro lado, você tem bom potencial como bruxa invocadora. O Fong-Fong pode te ensinar alguns dos jutsus básicos de _Kuchiyose_ que vêm passando de pai para filho, em nosso clã, há mais de oitocentos anos. Yashas são uma raça espiritual e devota, de grandes magos.

Fong-Fong e Yukari trocaram um olhar surpreso.

Os olhos da menina brilharam.

- Toujyou Ruby – o velho dirigiu-se à bonita e jovem bruxa que apoiava-se em Tsukune para andar. Seus cabelos castanho-escuros caíam soltos pelas suas costas, exceto os quatro finos rabos de cavalo, dois de cada lado da cabeça, pendentes sobre seus ombros. – Como já disse antes, o Livro das Sombras que você carrega tem infinitas possibilidades para derrotar um oponente mais forte. Não há necessidade de lutar um a um. No entanto, se insistir nesse caminho terá que fazer mais do que invocar corvos e plantas assassinas com seus talismãs. Existem magias proibidas com as quais você pode esmagar seus oponentes, e eu posso ensinar a você, mas isso pode custar a sua integridade corporal. Está disposta?

- Pelos meus amigos que eu amo? – A _karasu onna _com pretensões de passar por _gothic lolita _nem pestanejou ao responder: - Sim!

- Ruby-_san_...! – Tsukune balbuciou espantado.

- Você, Aono Tsukune – Touhou Fuhai fitou intensamente os orbes do mancebo, cujas íris haviam recuperado a coloração castanha natural e humana. – Parece uma criança que mal começou a explorar suas habilidades. A "técnica de modificação humana" a que eu te submeti te deu novos poderes e habilidades, com os quais tem que aprender a lidar. Seus movimentos defensivos, por exemplo, são impactantes, mas continuam lerdos. Quase nunca desfere dois ou mais contragolpes simultaneamente, de modo a não dar a mínima chance para o antagonista se levantar e contra-atacar. Eu compreendo que não queira se arriscar a machucar sua parceira, que afinal é sua amiga. Mas é bom lembrar que ao se defrontar com a Akuha ela não terá tais pudores éticos e fará tudo para te matar. Entretanto, se quer deter a _Hougetsu Jigen-tou_, a Lâmina Dimensional, e derrotá-la, use seu parassentido "vampírico" de detecção de youki combinado com seu novo superpoder como usuário de youjutsu, para prever e antecipar os movimentos do antagonista e contragolpear com seu poder máximo ANTES de ser golpeado. Não nos esqueçamos por que razão a Akuha ganhou o codinome de "Diabo Negro" quando tinha apenas doze anos de idade!

Tsukune apertou os lábios e respirou fundo. – Sim, Fuhai Touhou-_sama_.

Por fim, o venerando patriarca da Família Wong proferiu seu veredito sobre o desempenho da súcubo de olhos violetas e da fada das neves de cabelos purpúreos.

- Kurono Kurumu... Shirayuki Mizore... Ambas se saíram melhor que todos aqui, em matéria de defesa e ataque, pressionando uma à outra, sem dar trégua ao oponente, não obstante a sólida amizade que as une. Apesar disso, ainda há muitas coisas para aprender, e o tempo urge, ou melhor, _ruge_. Se estiverem dispostas a enfrentar a Akuha peito a peito – Yukari sorriu com o comentário – então devem combinar suas respectivas habilidades num ataque coordenado contra ela. Poderes de ilusão, garras rasgantes e rajadas congelantes atuando em uníssono. Prestem atenção, todos! Akuha pode se esquivar de qualquer ataque graças à técnica de "evasão dimensional" que ela domina. Entretanto, só pode fazer isso por aproximadamente quarenta segundos, durante os quais ela não pode atacar. Além disso, ela precisa de tempo para ativar e desativar, o que a deixará completamente indefesa. Ou seja, fazê-la se esquivar é sua única chance de derrotá-la. Lembrem-se!

Kurumu bateu sua palma da mão aberta na palma da mão de Mizore (ambas de volta à forma totalmente "humana"), num gesto de alegre comemoração imitando o _high five _dos norte-americanos. Rivais no amor até pouco tempo atrás, agora eram amigamantes, ou amigas coloridas. E parceiras de luta. Elas não mais disputavam o mesmo homem, mas, pelo contrário, ansiavam ardentemente por compartilhá-lo entre si. (Poliamor, _chuu_!)

- Eu e a Mizore vamos treinar, treinar e treinar, ficar mais fortes – disse Kurumu, entrelaçando os dedos de sua mão com os dedos da mão da parceira. – E o Tsukune vai ter o maior orgulho de nós. Né, Tsukune? – E lá estavam as duas youkais, se esfregando no "pobre" rapaz, que, por sua vez, corou e sorriu amarelo.

- Qual o quê! – replicou Yukari, puxando Fong-Fong pelo braço para ir também junto com Kurumu e Mizore assediar o tão cobiçado Tsukune. – Eu e o Fong-Fong é que vamos, e o Tsukune-_san_ vai se orgulhar é de _nós_.

- De _mim_, Tsukune-_san_, de mim! – exclamou Ruby, abraçando estreitamente um Tsukune confuso e boquiaberto, que no momento estava sem ação.

(E começa tudo de novo, _chuu_!)

- Calminha aí, turma! – soou uma voz forte, vibrante, cheia de vida. – Tenho certeza que o Tsukune-_kun _sente o maior orgulho de todas vocês, garotas, e do Fong-Fong também.

Os seis jovens viraram-se e exclamaram em coro: - Abrahams-_sensei_!

O recém-chegado, um homem jovem caucasiano, com um belo corpo magro e alto, rosto comprido, cabelos crespos castanho-claros e olhos cor de mel, trajava camisa esporte xadrez cinza de mangas curtas e calça jeans preta com tênis branco. A Estrela de Davi brilhava no cordão de ouro em volta do pescoço, ao passo que quatro franjas de linho, ou _tsitsiot_, eram visíveis por baixo da camisa, enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. Com a ponta do dedo indicador, endireitou os óculos retangulares de cor preta/prata e lentes _miolight_ no nariz aquilino e de ponta grossa, e um sorriso leve torceu-lhe os lábios cheios avermelhados que contrastavam com a pele pálida.

Seu campo áurico se envolvia em uma bolha trina de proteção, de luz branca pura, azul-elétrica e dourada, irradiando vibrações positivas de paz e harmonia.

Cyrus Abrahams, judeu brasileiro e cidadão do mundo, cientista e místico cabalista, geógrafo, criptozoólogo, iniciado no 4º grau dos Mistérios Menores. Um humano inalterado – tal como o próprio Tsukune fora, dezoito meses atrás -, mas que descobrira o segredo de transitar entre as dimensões, usando de conhecimentos de geometria espacial riemanniana e meditação transcendental _Merkabah_ para deslocar-se pelo Multiverso. Um homem nascido num universo paralelo – NOSSO universo -, mas que fora um dos professores de Tsukune nas últimas séries do ginasial, e que, sob o pseudônimo de Lino Tadeu de Oliveira Pires, ora lecionava na Academia Youkai. (Ninguém na escola conhecia sua verdadeira identidade senão o Diretor Mikogami, a Profª Nekonome e os amigos de Tsukune.)

Não vinha só. Junto dele, na forma completamente humana, estava o esguio e atlético lobisomem Ginei Morioka – que agora todos sabiam ser meio-irmão de Kurumu por parte de pai -, que vestia pulôver azul-escuro de mangas compridas por cima da camisa social branca e calça de sarja bege com sapatênis azuis. Como sempre, prendia os fartos cabelos pretos retintos com uma bandana vermelha e usava um cordão ostentando o pingente de prata em forma de cabeça de lobo que era a efígie simbólica das Tribos da Lua e de outros clãs dos Filhos de Lycaon que se fixaram nas ilhas do Japão no século XVII.

Yukari, que nutria pelo professor de Geografia um carinho todo especial (apesar de não ser um bruxo), sorriu largamente para ele.

Cyrus Abrahams cumprimentou respeitosamente Touhou Fuhai, curvando-se numa longa mesura, à moda oriental. O velho mago youkai retribuiu a mesura. Em seguida, Cyrus virou-se para Fong-Fong e, pondo a mão direita sobre o ombro do jovem yasha, disse-lhe: - Sem querer parecer clichê nem nada, você tem a Força Divina dentro de si, igual ao seu tataravô, à sua mãe, ao Tsukune-_kun_, enfim, igual a todo mundo que você admira e ama. – Enquanto falava, concentrou a energia do _ki _na mão sobre o ombro de Fong-Fong, e o rapaz sentiu o fluxo de energia vital invisível fluir para o interior de sua personalidade. - Autoconfiança é tudo. Acredite em você mesmo, em primeiro lugar. E acredite nos seus novos amigos, particularmente no Tsukune-_kun _e na mocinha aqui. – Cyrus tirou a mão do ombro de Fong-Fong e se inclinou para beijar a bochecha de Yukari. A menina bruxa enrubesceu de leve. – Porque seus amigos sabem o quanto você é forte e confiável.

- _Feichang xiexie_, Abrahams _Xiansheng – _Fong-Fong agradeceu em chinês. Pensou, admirado: "Este é um humano muito especial. Que nem o Tsukune-_san_!"

Finalmente Cyrus virou-se para encarar Tsukune. Quando lhe falou, em tom baixo, sua voz parecia mais severa e pausada.

- Tsukune, não preciso lembrá-lo da responsabilidade que está sobre seus ombros. Essas garotas e o Fong-Fong te adoram. São de _sua _responsabilidade, tanto quanto a Moka, e merecem a sua máxima atenção e dedicação. Este é o seu _dharma_ pessoal, você sabe.

- Sim, _sensei – _respondeu Tsukune laconicamente.

- Trate de cuidar direitinho da minha irmã, viu? - interveio Ginei, dando uma forte cotovelada na barriga de Tsukune, que tossiu. – Não faça a Kurumu chorar de novo. Ou eu juro pelo Lobo Progenitor que te engulo vivo com técnica de modificação humana e tudo.

- Reunião na sala de combate da minha casa – avisou Touhou Fuhai. – Por hoje é só.

- No salão de jogos... Que legal! – Fong-Fong comentou animado. - O Haiji-_senpai_, a Kokoa-_chan _e a Ling-Ling-_jiejie _já devem estar lá.

"Igualzinho a uma criança que gosta de brincar de guerra", observou Yukari, meneando a cabeça. _Tsc, tsc, tsc_...

- Olha só pra elas, _sensei – _observou Ginei, dirigindo a atenção de Cyrus Abrahams para o séquito de "amigas" que Tsukune arrastava consigo. – Parecem satélites orbitando um planeta... Até o Fong-Fong!

Era verdade. O geógrafo e criptozoólogo humano notou interessado o modo como a súcubo, as duas bruxas, o yasha e a mulher das neves se distribuíam em torno de Tsukune à medida que se encaminhavam para o portal de transferência dimensional, tal como satélites revolvendo em torno de um planeta... ou planetas girando em redor do Sol. Na "órbita" mais interna, mais achegadas a Tsukune, iam Kurumu e Yukari; a seguir, Fong-Fong e Ruby (com seu traje _cosplay _de empregada doméstica), ambos girando numa "órbita" mais externa; e a isolada Mizore, gravitando na "órbita" mais distante, na periferia do harém.

Até parecia que o honorável herdeiro da família Wong pertencia ao "harém do Tsukune".

- Tem razão, Morioka-_san_ – concordou Cyrus, repuxando os cantos da boca em uma espécie de sorriso sardônico. _Tsukune é o pivô dessa egrégora a que chamamos "harém"_.

Nos trinta dias subsequentes Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore e Fong-Fong deram tudo de si para se aperfeiçoarem, física e mentalmente, na eficácia das técnicas de luta, treinando feito loucos – com muita movimentação, mudando os parceiros e oponentes a cada sessenta segundos, depois a cada trinta segundos. A ideia era que pudessem ensinar técnicas uns para os outros.

Yukari e Ruby frequentemente treinavam juntas. Usando de telecinesia, a dupla de bruxas fazia levitar facas, shurikens, katanas, facões e espadas de todos os tamanhos para atacar e defender simultaneamente. Um dia, depois de ensinar suas técnicas de invocação baseadas no Caminho Plantas, Ruby invocou a Barreira de Espinhos contra os ataques das lâminas manipuladas por Yukari, desafiando a feiticeirinha a penetrá-la; igualmente, deu a Yukari a tarefa de criar barreiras de arbustos e espinhos com magia e testar sua resistência.

Paralelamente, Yukari começou a aprender com Fong-Fong os princípios básicos da invocação do Subcaminho Animais, uma especialização do Caminho Madeira, ou Vida, no sistema _Onmyodo _de magia oriental. Fong-Fong alegremente concordara em ensinar à bruxa prodígio os encantamentos _Onmyoujutsu _que eram a marca registrada de seu clã, pois vira a chance de aprofundar sua amizade com a "concubina do Tsukune-_san_", como a própria Yukari gostava de ser chamada. Para o jovem príncipe das Tríades Chinesas ou _Sanhehui_, filho do temido _Lung Tao _Fei-Hung Wong, que havia crescido em meio à solidão do poder, nada era mais importante do que ter amigos. Amigos de verdade, sem acepção de sexo, raça ou nacionalidade. (Seus brincos redondos e o prendedor de cabelo em sua trança eram pedras de turquesa amarela por uma boa razão: amuletos para atrair amizades. _Chu_!)

Fong-Fong era bom professor, não obstante ser um invocador medíocre na prática, e Yukari era ainda melhor aprendiz. Para uma jovem nascida e criada numa família bruxa que, apesar de radicada no Japão há quatrocentos anos, descendia de linhagens iniciáticas europeias ligadas à Bruxaria Ancestral representada pela Ordem Sagrada de Bennu, cuja ancestralidade mágica remontava a tempos imemoriais pela Tradição Ibérica, aventurar-se no campo da Magia Taoísta, "magia negra" chinesa, com seus mudras, ofudas e _fuuzetsu_, equivalia a aprender a canalizar as energias místicas do planeta de uma forma diferente. Mas não fora a toa que Yukari granjeara sua fama de menina prodígio e gênio. A mais, já estava familiarizada com o uso de ofudas como talismãs de invocação, empregados por sua coirmã Ruby para invocar os corvos dela. Não havia tanta diferença assim do xamanismo e do _Shugendo _que Ruby incorporara à sua bruxaria tradicional.

Enquanto treinava de dia junto com seus amigos para aprimorar seu estilo de luta, com ênfase ao combate corpo-a-corpo usando as cartas de Tarot aladas, Yukari estudava em segredo, nos intervalos dos treinos ou à noite, os jutsus de invocação por conta própria. E em pouco tempo ela progrediu tanto a ponto de se tornar mestra em _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_. Ninguém, nem mesmo Fong-Fong suspeitava o quão longe a bruxa prodígio havia chegado.

Ultimamente Yukari estava bastante preocupada com Fong-Fong, em particular com a insegurança do amigo em face da inabilidade em controlar suas invocações randômicas e seu complexo de inferioridade - mascarado por uma gabolice irrealista – perante os feitos de seus honoráveis antepassados que ele se sentia na obrigação de emular.

Foi durante uma das sessões dirigidas por Touhou Fuhai, com Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore e Fong-Fong treinando todos juntos, que o estressado jovem yasha quase sucumbiu de depressão, ou exaustão total, ao tentar forçar seus limites. (Kokoa, Haiji e Ginei treinavam na praça em frente ao Centro Cultural, sob a batuta da irmã mais velha de Fong-Fong, a _kyonshi _Ling-Ling – uma zumbi criada pelas "artes negras" de Touhou Fuhai, _chuu_!)

Um dos jutsus de invocação de Fong-Fong funcionou mal – ou bem demais.

O resultado foi uma gigantesca serpente marinha azul-metálica de nove cabeças que quase provocou uma enchente arrasadora no parque. Touhou Fuhai recorreu a seus poderes de _kekkaishi – _com o enorme _jagan _aberto em sua testa, reluzindo em azul-índigo feito sodalita - para confinar o medonho _yaoguai_ no interior de uma barreira de força, fazendo-a implodir em seguida e destruindo a criatura sobrenatural dentro dela.

Mas Fong-Fong não se deu por vencido. _Caia sete vezes_... _Levante-se oito_.

– Minha mais nova técnica de invocação, _Kuchiyose Bakugekiki Robotto_! – De ofuda e espada de moedas nas mãos, ele orgulhosamente recitou seu feitiço de conjuração. – Invoco um super-robô gigante, com braços que disparam terrificantes mísseis e bombas de fogo!

Decepção generalizada: uma luz branca cegante inundou o pequeno parque, e logo em seguida concentrou-se em uma figura diminuta, aos pés de Fong-Fong e seus amigos. Um robô de brinquedo a pilhas, de uns vinte centímetros de altura, do tipo que se fabricava em Hong Kong, Taiwan ou Coreia do Sul, décadas atrás. O brinquedo zumbidor movia-se de maneira ridícula, cambaleando e rodopiando sobre si mesmo.

Tsukune e as garotas riram.

- Fong-Fong – disse Touhou Fuhai – Saiba se auto-avaliar. Se achar que deve parar e descansar, pare e descanse. Vá praticar um pouco de _Tao Yin_. Seus companheiros podem prosseguir no treino sem você.

- Não estou cansado, _shifu_ – insistiu o jovem yasha, agastado. Então lançou mais um ofuda no ar e disse: – Panda gigante de pedra!

- Fong-Fong, não! – exclamou Yukari.

Tarde demais. Não era um urso-panda de pedra preternatural, capaz de defender seu invocador contra quaisquer ataques inimigos, que envolvia por completo Fong-Fong com suas pesadas patas, num abraço apertado. Era o manjadíssimo panda "Encosto".

(Um verdadeiro "abraço de urso", _de-chuu_!)

"Esse Encosto é uma figurinha carimbada, _desu_", pensou Yukari constrangida.

- Parece um _rikishi_, lutador de sumô – Kurumu comentou dando risada.

– Já chega, Fong-Fong – sentenciou o "Lorde Sombrio". - Não force a ferramenta além do seu limite. Autoconhecimento, autorrespeito e autodisciplina formam o tripé básico do verdadeiro guerreiro. Conheça o seu limite. E engula seu orgulho, é seu maior inimigo. Saiba quando pedir ajuda! Lembre-se que não está sozinho, mas faz parte de uma equipe. Caso contrário, será excluído deste e de qualquer treinamento daqui pra frente.

- _Shifu_...! – Fong-Fong gemeu como se fosse picado por uma cobra-real, mas não teve coragem de enfrentar o trio de olhos que brilhava em azul-índigo na face escura de seu tataravô – os dois "normais", por trás das lentes marrons dos óculos de sol, e o _jagan_, redondo, ciclópico, no meio da testa, equivalente ao frontochacra dos humanos.

- Tsukune implorou-me que o treinasse juntamente com seus amigos. Querem ficar mais fortes e preparados para a próxima batalha. Para tanto, preciso pensar no coletivo, no grupo e não no indivíduo. Um elo fraco debilita a corrente como um todo, e mesmo sendo meu _xuan sun_, meu descendente, não terei a menor complacência nem tolerância. Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby e Mizore continuarão a treinar entre si, e você ficará de fora.

- _Shi_, Wong _shifu_. – Fong-Fong fez uma profunda reverência perante o velho yasha e, cabisbaixo, retirou-se, levando a tiracolo (por assim dizer) o "fiel" Encosto.

"Agora Touhou Fuhai-_sama _pegou pesado com o Fong-Fong", pensou Tsukune, solidarizando-se com o amigo mafioso chinês. Seu primeiro impulso foi ir atrás dele, para confortá-lo moralmente, pois, tal como dissera Cyrus Abrahams, sentia-se responsável pelo bem maior do grupo (de amigos), era sua missão precípua nesta vida. Yukari, entretanto, não deixou e disse:

- Tsukune-_san_... Deixa comigo que eu falo com o Fong-Fong. Por favor, continue se exercitando junto com a Ruby-_san_, a Kurumu-_san _e a Mizore-_san_, pra ficar mais forte, mais hábil, e irmos juntos salvar a nossaMoka-_san_. Você é nosso líder, Tsukune-_san_, é a "cola" que nos mantém todos unidos.

- Yukari-_chan_... – principiou Tsukune, mas deteve-se, impressionado com a maturidade e força interior que irradiavam dela, a despeito de sua aparência quase pueril (atestavam-no as cores de sua aura, que iam do verde mais brilhante ao azul e algum rosa).

- Pode deixar o Fong-Fong comigo, Tsukune-_san_. Acredite, eu conheço esse panaca melhor do que qualquer um aqui.

Não havia como resistir à argumentação da pequena bruxa, seu olhar a um só tempo gentil e persuasivo, sua voz infantil, porém firme e decidida.

- Yukari-_chan – _disse Tsukune, e em sua voz vibrava uma ternura inconfundível. – Sabe, você parece mais madura a cada dia que passa.

Yukari sorriu e soprou um beijo para ele. Logo em seguida, fez uma rápida mesura para Touhou Fuhai e foi falar com Fong-Fong.

Indubitavelmente, o jardim botânico Nan Lian Garden era um dos parques mais impressionantes e belos de toda a Ilha de Hong Kong – quer da cidade-estado situada no mundo "real", na costa meridional da China, quer da sua contrafação "especular" na dimensão "alternativa" criada pela poderosa Metamagia espaço/tempo de Touhou Fuhai. A bela paisagem inspirada nos jardins e lagos ornamentais de Jiangshouju, na província chinesa de Shanxi, construídos segundo o estilo clássico da Dinastia Tang, com seu equilíbrio harmonioso de colinas e pedras, árvores, quedas d'água e estruturas de madeira, convidava à paz e serenidade em meio à "lufa-lufa" cotidiana da vida urbana – ou ao duro e infernal treinamento de artes marciais imposto pelo mais impaciente dos Lordes Sombrios.

Fong-Fong sentava-se na postura"Vergue o Arco e Atire a Flecha", própria do _Daoyin Qigong_,às margens de um lago de águas verdes com carpas, e um grande pavilhão todo construído em madeira escura sem pregos que se alteava em seu centro. Tal como todos os yashas e entidades demoníacas de sua estirpe, ele aprendera a arte da meditação e os exercícios de _Daoyin Qigong _de controle da energia interna – no seu caso, youki – com os monges do Templo Nanyan, nas encostas místicas das Montanhas Wudang, localizadas na China central. A seu lado, "Encosto", o urso-panda volumoso e pesadão, estava deitado na postura "O Macaco 'Reza' com os Cotovelos" (por inacreditável que pareça!).

Seu blusão de seda sem mangas, ou _ifu_, branco com detalhes pretos, não conseguia esconder as linhas perfeitas do corpo esguio e musculoso como o de um ginasta, a despeito dos traços delicados do rosto andrógino que poderia parecer feminino para muitas pessoas. (Convém esclarecer que um yasha é fisicamente mais forte – sete a nove vezes – do que qualquer ser humano. Ademais, por ser filho da mestra em artes marciais Tim-Tim Wong, Fong-Fong herdara o talento sobrenatural da mãe, sendo um "artista marcial nato", _de-chu_!)

- Fong-Fong?

O youkai chinês abandonou a postura meditativa e virou-se bem devagar, embora já soubesse quem estava às costas. Aliás, desde a sua chegada, ainda antes que o chamasse com sua voz infantil inconfundível (o treinamento intensivo na meditação apura e sustenta a atenção e a sensitividade).

- Yukari-_chan – _disse, sorrindo triste e discretamente.

- Não queria interromper a sua meditação, então esperei pacientemente até você concluir os seus exercícios de _Tao Yin – _ela justificou em tom gentil. Estava em mangas de camisa, desprovida da tradicional capa preta de bruxa com xale rosa-pálido e laço amarelo, e do corpete grená, o que, de certa forma, permitia perceber a saliência dos seios diminutos sob a blusa justa, molhada de suor, grudada ao corpo de menina mal saída da infância e recém-entrada na puberdade. – Se importa de conversar comigo um pouco?

- Lógico que não. Você é minha melhor amiga, Yukari-_chan_... Digo, você e o Tsukune-_san _são meus amigos preciosos... Todos vocês... Mas o que é que te aflige?

- Não sou eu, é você, Fong-Fong. Você exige demais de si mesmo.

Fong-Fong suspirou. – Yukari-_chan_, eu sou o sucessor da família Wong... Meu pai é o "Cabeça de Dragão", uma das figuras de proa da Tríade, _Sanhehui_, a máfia chinesa... e eu sou _xuan sun_... hã, tataraneto de um dos três grandes "Lordes das Trevas", o maior magista do mundo youkai. E ainda por cima, minha mãe nasceu na família Miu, nossos inimigos. Wong Fong-Fong, a criança-símbolo da Paz, trazendo Paz e Luz ao mundo dos demônios! Cresci com esse _dharma_, esse grande fardo sobre mim. No entanto... – Desviou o olhar da garota e acrescentou, em voz baixa: - A verdade é que eu sou uma negação como magista e como líder, você sabe.

- Tá falando do treino de hoje, das invocações...

- Você viu, todos vocês viram... Envergonhei mais de cem gerações de yashas que são a progênie de Kuvera, o Senhor de Lanka e regente do Norte. Tudo por causa da minha incompetência e do meu orgulho... Touhou Fuhai, meu _gaozufu_, tem razão.

- Está tudo bem, Fong-Fong – disse Yukari em tom cordial mas firme. – Não se pode acertar sempre. Esqueceu o que o venerando Confúcio falou? Não se envergonhe dos erros e não os transforme em crimes. Não importa quão lento você vá, desde que não pare.

- Bondade sua, Yukari-_chan_.

- Bondade nada! Você teve a quem puxar, _desu_. Seu tataravô é o maior usuário de youjutsu e sua mãe é a lutadora de artes marciais mais forte do mundo dos youkais. Mesmo que não se fie nisto, não há dúvidas que se tornará forte.

- Você acha? - murmurou Fong-Fong, distraidamente acariciando com a mão direita a pelagem branca na cabeça volumosa de Encosto, que estava deitado de barriga para cima ao seu lado. (O panda gostava de ser massageado em seus chacras frontal e coronário, _chu_!)

Os tons sombrios e opacos de violeta e púrpura e azul-escuro acinzentado na aura bioeletromagnética do rapaz espelhavam depressão e tristeza e a necessidade de superação.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Tem a ver com o Tsukune-_san_, certo? - pressionou Yukari. – Você adora o Tsukune-_san_, mas se sente inferiorizado em relação a ele, não é isso?

- Yukari-_chan_... Vo-você me entende de verdade?! – tartamudeou Fong-Fong.

- Já vi esse filme antes – replicou Yukari, recordando-se da fixação obsessiva de Kokoa, a meia-irmã caçula de Moka, por sua "fodástica" _onee-sama_ na forma vampiresca, e do complexo de inferioridade de que padecia a vampirinha "aborrecente" por não se achar forte o bastante para acompanhá-la em seus desafios. Yukari então fizera o possível e o impossível para solidarizar-se com Kokoa, e não dera sossego até se tornar amiga dela.

"Só há uma diferença", pensou Yukari com seus botões. "Fong-Fong, ao contrário da Kokoa-_chan_, quer ter amigos. Não carrega nenhuma arrogância de casta."

- _Shi_... Isso mesmo! – Fong-Fong admitiu, relutante. – O verdadeiro poder youkai do Tsukune-_san _é imenso, você sabe... Ainda mais que a cirurgia de "modificação humana" do _Gaozufu _Wong, Touhou Fuhai, fez dele um "meta-humano", no limite entre os humanos e os youkais. – Seus olhos oblíquos brilhavam. - Estou completamente apaixonado pelo... pelo poder do Tsukune-_san_. Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis e um pouco mais.

(Ironicamente, se liberasse seu verdadeiro poder como artista marcial, poderia não só ombrear com Tsukune, mas inclusive superar Gin e Haiji, _de-chu_!)

- Não se esqueça que você teve sucesso em trazer o Tsukune-_san – _e o resto de nós – pra família Wong. Tanto insistiu que conseguiu. Foi um bom tento que você marcou, e os seus antepassados devem estar orgulhosos, né?

- _Shi_... Sim, mas... – Fong-Fong inspirou profundamente, dilatando as narinas. – Eu estou me distanciando do Tsukune-_san_... de todos vocês, meus amigos... E isso não é nada bom... Juntos vocês se fortalecem e se tornam um grupo forte, um grupo unido, mas eu vou ficando para trás. Desse jeito eu não serei digno de lutar lado a lado com o Tsukune-_san _na batalha pela libertação da legítima "esposa do Tsukune", a Moka-_san_. Lutar contra a Fairy Tale que é uma grande inimiga da Família Wong.

- Entendo. – Yukari torceu ligeiramente a boca. – Afinal, eu também gosto muito do Tsukune-_san_... não, eu o amo. Sou a "amante" dele. Mas não desista dos seus sonhos, Fong-Fong. Tsukune-_san _não ficaria feliz. Nem eu, tampouco.

- O bem-estar do grupo tem prioridade sobre interesses pessoais – contrapôs Fong-Fong, cabisbaixo. – Tsukune-_san _e Touhou Fuhai-_sama _compreendem isso e eu também. Não posso... não quero ser o elo fraco que debilita a corrente. Me perdoe, Yukari-_chan_.

Yukari aproximou-se e curvou o torso, as pequenas mãos apoiadas nos joelhos cobertos pelas meias longas amarelo-pálido, tentando ficar cara a cara com o rapaz youkai.

- Está tudo bem – ela insistiu, com uma voz ainda mais fina que de costume. – Porque eu acredito em você, Wong Fong-Fong.

- Yukari-_chan_... – Fong-Fong levantou a cabeça e encarou o olhar cor de lavanda da bruxinha japonesa, vendo um misto de compreensão, força e confiança. E muito carinho.

- Eu acredito no Fong-Fong – ela repetiu com convicção. – Tsukune-_san _acredita... Abrahams-_sensei _acredita... Acredite você também. – Sua aura brilhava em tons de rosa e azul mesclados, com algum branco diáfano (significando altruísmo, doação de si).

Não deixa de ser irônico o fato de tais palavras de incentivo terem sido ditas por uma bruxa adolescente notória por seu humor crítico e habitualmente ferino. Meses atrás, ao conhecer Fong-Fong, Yukari (assim como as demais amigas de Tsukune) julgara o "garoto da máfia" um perfeito idiota, um chato inoportuno obcecado em assediar Tsukune a fim de aliciá-lo para sua família e a organização criminosa do submundo de monstros. Contudo, o tempo e a convivência – especialmente depois que ambos se viram compelidos a combater lado a lado, junto com Ling-Ling e Touhou Fuhai, para proteger Tsukune e as outras garotas (cujas consciências imateriais haviam embarafustado pelos meandros do universo interior das memórias seladas de Moka, enquanto seus corpos físicos jaziam inertes no chão, quando um bando de assassinos da rival família Miu sob o comando da vampira Akuha Shuzen invadiu a mansão da família Wong) – fizeram com que Yukari se tornasse mais compreensiva e mais amável com ele. Uma sólida amizade foi se desenvolvendo entre a menina bruxa japonesa do "harém do Tsukune" e o filho moço do chefão da máfia dos youkais chineses, apaixonado pelo poder sobre-humano de Tsukune. A medida disso é encontrada no fato de Fong-Fong ter ensinado a Yukari os jutsus de barreira e de conjuração de monstros como elementais e golens que eram prerrogativas dos herdeiros da linhagem dos Wong, fundada por Touhou Fuhai. (Diz-se que o segredo da magia taoísta remonta à "Joia Mágica" portada pelo governante imortal do Império de Jade, vibrando no semiplano ou bolsão dimensional de Shang-Qing, _de-chuu_!)

Duas semanas atrás, Yukari havia utilizado uma obsidiana maragony para acessar vidas passadas, e, para sua surpresa, constatado que, numa existência intrafísica anterior, ela e Fong-Fong haviam sido irmãos, ambos yashas, só que, inversamente à situação atual, ela fora o irmão mais velho, o filho primogênito de seus pais, e Fong-Fong a irmã caçula que jurara proteger. "Isso explica muita coisa", Yukari refletiu na ocasião.

Foi então que ela começou a "tutelar" o novo amigo. E, à medida que ia conhecendo o caráter de Fong-Fong, convencia-se de que, a despeito de toda sua audácia verbal, esse rapazola não passava na realidade de um grande tímido, a quem fora negada a oportunidade de dar vazão à sua imensa afetividade represada.

Pois bem: Yukari estava disposta a ajudá-lo, porquanto solidão era algo que ela compreendia imediatamente, ela que sempre havia sido solitária antes de conhecer Tsukune e Moka - não a solidão do poder, mas a outra, a da discriminação racial (por ser uma bruxa, raça híbrida entre humanos e youkais rejeitada, odiada, espezinhada, excluída e perseguida por séculos sem conta).

- Eu posso te entender – disse Yukari, tomando a liberdade de sentar na margem do lago de águas verde-esmeralda, perto de Fong-Fong, também afagando com a mão direita a cabeça branca do panda, magneticamente energizando o frontochacra e o coronochacra do bicho. – Eu também me sentia assim, sabe, até bem pouco tempo atrás. Queria porque queria ser reconhecida como mulher pelo Tsukune-_san_, e me odiava por ser criança, odiava meu próprio corpo, sem bunda, sem peito, sem nada! Não me achava em pé de igualdade com a Moka-_san _e as outras. Tinha medo de ser deixada pra trás pelo Tsukune-_san_, de que nunca ele olhasse pra mim como eu queria.

- Sério? – Fong-Fong perguntou incrédulo. – O que te fez mudar tanto?

- Aquele incidente com meu _Ishin Denshin_,o "comunicador entrementes" que eu inventei, lembra? Quando eu e você trocamos de corpos, e eu fui obrigada a meolhar e me ver de forma objetiva pela primeira vez na vida. Sabe, encarar de frente seu corpo físico e tomar consciência das suas limitações – eu nunca fiz projeção astral, projeção consciente – é uma experiência traumática, e quanto mais presunçosa for a pessoa, mais ela sofre com o choque. Lá estava eu, dentro do _soma_ do Fong-Fong, um homem, olhando pro meu próprio _soma_, tão infantil, tão insignificante. No primeiro momento quis morrer, minha alma tinha sido despedaçada. Mas então veio o Tsukune-_san _e me falou... claro que ele não sabia que era eu e não o Fong-Fong, mas mesmo assim... foi emocionante ouvi-lo dizer: "A Yukari-_chan_ é uma das pessoas em quem mais confio, é uma mulherque merece todo o meu respeito e confiança". Ele me chamou de _mulher_ e não de "menina", ou de "criança". Fiquei tão feliz que chorei na frente dele, e com o _seu _corpo, Fong-Fong! Daí que passei a me aceitar e me valorizar, a gostar de mim do jeito que sou, com meu corpinho de menina entrando na puberdade, sem pressa de crescer. Enfim, o que eu quero te passar é só isso: aceite que as coisas nem sempre acontecem no momento em que você deseja, respeite o seu próprio ritmo, que é o ritmo da natureza. Não tente se forçar. Não sofra em vão.

"Ou, como diz o Tao, 'não há necessidade de estar com pressa porque a eternidade está disponível para você. Plante as sementes no tempo certo e espere; a primavera virá; ela sempre vem. E quando a primavera vier, as flores aparecerão. Mas espere, não tenha pressa. Não comece a puxar a árvore para cima, para que ela possa crescer mais rápido.' Se você fracassar hoje, se continuar fracassando por alguns dias, é natural, não perca as esperanças.

Fong-Fong fitou-a maravilhado. – Você leu o _Tao Te Ching _de Lao Tsé?!

A garota corou um pouco. – Bom... Não propriamente. Pra falar a verdade, eu me limitei a baixar da Internet uns comentários de um humano chamado Osho e uma versão em PDF de "O Segredo da Flor Dourada", de Carl G. Jung, por recomendação do Abrahams-_sensei_. É mais a praia dele, _desu_. Mas gostei e guardei na memória, porque me identifiquei muito com o texto. Ah, mas espere... – Ela se levantou, tirou do bolso da saia xadrez de pregas do uniforme escolar uma pedra minúscula de cor vermelha-rosada com veios negros.

- Tome – disse ela, oferecendo a pequena pedra preciosa para Fong-Fong. – Queria te dar isto de presente. É uma rodonita. Equilibra o _yin _e o _yang_, conduz ressonância do cardiochacra para o chacra básico e centraliza as bioenergias. É a "pedra da fraternidade". Ajuda a gente se relacionar com o próprio corpo e aprender a aceitá-lo e amá-lo apesar de todas as limitações, promovendo o amor-próprio, a autoconfiança, sem que haja egoísmo. Que seja útil para você como foi para mim.

- _Feichang ganxie – _Fong-Fong agradeceu embevecido, em chinês mandarim. – Muito obrigado, Yukari-_chan_, valeu pela força. Você levantou o meu astral.

- Para que servem os amigos? - Yukari sorriu marota. – E os veteranos?

- É verdade – ele sorriu bobo. – Pela idade, eu sou mais velho que você, mas eu estou matriculado no primeiro ano da Academia Youkai e você no segundo. Você é minha veterana, Yukari-_chan_... minha _senpai_, como vocês dizem lá no Japão.

- _Desu_. – A pequena Yukari empertigou-se e colocou as mãos na cintura. – É isso aí, meu calouro. Sou sua _senpai_, além de sua amiga, é claro, e você pode desabafar o quanto quiser comigo. Ou, se preferir, pode pegar um cano velho e sair quebrando tudo pela frente, pra desestressar. A ideia é sua, lembra?

Fong-Fong ergueu-se do chão forrado com grama, pedras, cascalho e areia. Ao ficar de pé diante de Yukari, via-se que a bruxa mirim mal lhe chegava à altura do tórax. Apesar disso, havia uma grande afinidade vibracional ligando os dois - supostamente adquirida em uma vida passada -, embora fossem youkais de raças diferentes.

- Eu, por outro lado, sou responsável por você e pelos outros calouros da máfia, "Lanternas Azuis", de conformidade com as leis da "Sociedade das Três Harmonias" – disse Fong-Fong, sem enfatizar suas palavras. – Eu, como _Fun San Chu _da Família, um dos "Patrulheiros do Vento", incumbido de obter informações sobre novos membros, envolvi vocês nesse conflito das Tríades para realizar o meu sonho, quando só o que queriam era consertar o selo místico do rosário da Moka-_san_. Tudo bem... Posso ser o elo mais fraco da corrente, mas não abandono meus amigos. Lutarei até a morte se preciso for para proteger todos vocês, com todo o meu poder. É uma promessa, Yukari-_chan_! – A firmeza com que Fong-Fong proferiu estas palavras fez com que a jovem _majo _se surpreendesse. – Vamos voltar a treinar, minha amiga. Porque somos da Família Wong e cuidamos dos nossos!

- Isso mesmo, amigão! – exclamou Yukari, com sua voz branca. – Treinando juntos nos fortalecemos. Como vários pequenos rios formam, juntos, um único grande rio. Porque nada é mais forte do que a união dos "fracos". Quero me tornar forte e conto com você, Fong-Fong. Você pra mim é mais que um amigo...

- Yukari-_chan_...! – ele murmurou.

- Somos almas irmãs – disse ela. – Fui seu irmão mais velho na encarnação anterior, Fong-Fong. Você foi minha amada irmãzinha, que eu protegi até o fim. E aqui estamos nós de novo, _desu_!

Os olhos de Fong-Fong umedeceram-se. – Eu sei. Sou um yasha. Posso ver as cores do seu halo energético como quem olha numa tela de videogame. Eu, você, o Tsukune-_san_, a Kurumu-_san_, a Moka-_san_, a Kokoa-_chan_... Não foi por acaso que nós nos encontramos. Somos todos irmãos espirituais compartilhando da mesma jornada evolutiva ao longo de muitas vidas. Fico feliz que seja assim.

- Fong-Fong?

- Sim, Yukari-_chan_?

- Amigos e irmãos para sempre?

- Amigos e irmãos para sempre... _desu_.

Fong-Fong imitando o linguajar de Yukari! Os dois caíram na gargalhada, que só fazia aumentar enquanto olhavam na cara um do outro. Pareciam _mesmo _dois irmãozinhos (ou seriam "irmãzinhas"?); neste patamar, ninguém duvidaria que se gostavam de verdade. Não se notava qualquer tipo de malícia nem de intenções sexuais.

- Você e o "Encosto" devem estar ligados carmicamente com um laço muito forte – comentou Yukari, indicando o urso-panda pesadão e moroso com o polegar.

- _Shi_... Vai ver... – Fong-Fong refletiu em voz alta. - Quando eu e Sai-Lung éramos crianças, jogávamos cartas com baralho de ilusão. Enquanto ele obtinha as melhores cartas, tudo que eu tinha eram pandas. Eita, carma! O Sai-Lung sempre me zoava, e com razão.

- Sai-Lung? Você nunca me falou dele.

- Um amigo de infância. Quatro anos mais velho do que eu. Ele é filho do _Lung Tao _da Família Miu e da prima da minha mãe. Vivia me zoando porque eu parecia uma menina. Mas gostava muito dele, pois era o único amigo que eu jamais tivera. Tínhamos prometido um para o outro que mesmo após virarmos adultos, seríamos amigos para sempre. Apesar da hostilidade histórica entre os Wong e os Miu, que atravessa séculos.

- Que aconteceu a ele?

- Não o vejo há sete anos. Agora que os nossos clãs voltaram a entrar em conflito pela supremacia na China, imagino que tenha se alinhado com o pai, com a alta hierarquia da Família. Quer dizer que não somos mais amigos, eu e ele. Uma pena, realmente...

- Fong-Fong, eu sinto muito.

- Não, tudo bem. – Ele sorriu. – Agora vocês, meus novos amigos, são tudo de mais precioso que eu tenho. Pela Tríplice Transparência! Dou a minha vida para protegê-los.

– Gosta mesmo de nós? - Yukari enrubesceu. – Apesar de zoarmos você por seus feitiços malsucedidos? E de fazê-lo carregar toda nossa bagagem feito um burro de carga, quando chegamos a Hong Kong?

- Ainda assim. Eu os amo. É melhor ser zoado que ser ignorado.

- Então, se prepare. - Ela brindou-o com um sorriso feroz. – Você vai ser zoado como nunca, quando voltarmos às nossas sessões de treinamento.

- Fong-Fong, Yukari-_chan_! – exclamou Kurumu alegremente. – Aí estão vocês!

- Estávamos preocupados – falou Mizore no tom monocórdio de sempre. (Tinha acabado de chicotear Ruby, tal como fazia diariamente, a título de "aquecimento", a pedido da mesma.) - Vamos iniciar uma nova sessão de treinos livres.

- Eu tô dentro! - disse Fong-Fong, que não cabia em si de tanto entusiasmo. - E você, Yukari-_chan_?

- Com você? – retrucou a menina com ar zombeteiro. – A toda hora e em todo lugar.

- Hmmm... – fez Kurumu, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Vocês dois, andando juntos por aí, feito unha e carne... Será que estão tendo um "caso"? – Seus macios braços alvos envolveram Tsukune (que recebera de Touhou Fuhai uma explicação teórica - bem como uma dolorida demonstração prática - das propriedades interdimensionais do _Jigen-tou_ e de sua anulação mediante o emprego da técnica youjutsu da "Tonfa de Luz", ou _Muei-tou_, "Espada sem Sombra", que bloqueia o movimento de corte entre as dimensões).

- "Caso"?! Eu não... Eu não... – gaguejou Fong-Fong, engolindo em seco e com os olhos _futae _esbugalhados. - Tsukune-_san_, eu juro pelas "Três Purezas" e por todos os meus ancestrais yakshas e yakshinis que vivem nas sombras de Diyu... Jamais tocaria em um fio de cabelo da Yukari-_chan_, nem de qualquer das suas mulheres. Eu juro!

- Fong-Fong é inofensivo, _desu – _Yukari deu uma risadinha. – Eu garanto.

- Yukari-_chan_! – O rosto mongólico de Fong-Fong ficou vermelho que nem tomate.

- Já começou a avacalhação – Kurumu cochichou ao ouvido de Mizore.

- Pobre Fong-Fong – disse a mulher da neve, em voz baixa, quase átona.

- Gente, o que eu quis dizer é que os sentimentos que o Fong-Fong nutre pelos amigos – e _amigas – _são mais puros do que os da maioria das pessoas – disse Yukari em defesa do amigo, com a cara mais inocente do mundo. – Estando com ele, é como se eu estivesse com a Ruby-_san_, a Mizore-_san _ou qualquer outra garota do Clube do Jornalismo.

Agora Fong-Fong estava branco como uma vela de parafina. - Yukari-_chan_. (_Garota_?! _Meus antepassados estão se revirando nas sombras de _Youming!) Pelo amor do Tao, não me defenda.

Neste ponto, Tsukune não conseguiu conter o riso e colocou a mão à frente da boca, ao passo que Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari já riam abertamente das dificuldades do "futuro líder da Família Wong".

- Já entendi – resmungou Fong-Fong. – Tão tirando onda com a minha cara, né?

- Tá legal, Yukari-_chan_, Kurumu-_chan –_ Tsukune contemporizou. – Já chega disso. Fong-Fong, é bom tê-lo de volta na equipe. Somos capazes de qualquer coisa se unirmos nossas forças, é o que eu sempre digo. Todos juntos formamos uma corrente, mas nenhuma corrente é mais forte do que o seu elo mais fraco. E se não formos capazes de olhar e cuidar dos elos mais fracos, então não seremos nada além dum bando de moleques presunçosos. O mais importante é a lealdade uns aos outros, o espírito de solidariedade, de fraternidade. É a capacidade de perceber nossos companheiros com suas angústias, carências, frustrações, suas alegrias e tristezas. Sozinhos, não somos nada. Reunidos, somos uma equipe que não pode ser desprezada. Formamos uma união de amigos que há de resgatar a Moka-_san _e dar uma lição inesquecível nos bandidos da Fairy Tale.

- Tsukune-_san_ é o melhor! – exclamaram Fong-Fong e Yukari ao mesmo tempo.

- Me sinto honrado em estar sob o seu comando, Tsukune-_san – _disse Fong-Fong com os olhos oblíquos rebrilhando de fascinação. Era claro que venerava o jovem "humano modificado/ghoul vampírico" que, como sustentáculo da egrégora do Clube de Jornalismo, aglutinava em torno de si tantos seres femininos sobrenaturais apaixonados por ele.

Quem ficou vermelho que nem tomate desta feita foi o próprio Tsukune.

- Não, não – ele levantou as mãos, embaraçado. – Eu não sou nada... Apenas tive bons mestres, bons professores. Como um deles sempre dizia, "Sábio é aquele que aprende com todos os homens."

Dirigiu seus orbes achocolatados para o Professor Cyrus Abrahams (acompanhado de três de seus gatos: o angorá branco Mizar e duas gatas "vaquinhas" malhadas de branco e preto), que, lado a lado com Touhou Fuhai (de _tablet _Samsung embaixo do braço), dava a impressão de ser gigante perto do velhíssimo e gnômico youkai de mais de oitocentos anos.

Cyrus agradeceu com um acenar de cabeça. Em seguida, falou para todos ouvirem:

- É isso aí, moçada! Mostrem ao Touhou Fuhai-_sama _do que são capazes.

Enquanto Tsukune furiosamente pelejava (em vão) para anular os ataques certeiros do _Jigen-tou _de Touhou Fuhai por intermédio do recém-aprendido jutsu de _Muei-tou_, Fong-Fong, desafiando Kurumu e Mizore, lançou mão de seus talismãs para erguer uma _kekkai_, uma barreira energética em torno da súcubo e da mulher das neves.

- Kurumu-_san_, Mizore-_san_! Podem vir com tudo pra cima de mim! – bradou ele.

Por ser uma súcubo, Kurumu atravessou a barreira invisível em dois tempos. Antes que Fong-Fong pudesse reagir, foi jogado para o alto pela explosiva onda de choque desencadeada pelas "Garras Negras" de Kurumu. Afortunadamente, ele caiu esmagando um canteiro de flores. A barreira dissolveu-se. Mizore estava livre.

- Redemoinho Gelado! – O torvelinho de gelo criado por Mizore envolveu Fong-Fong, fazendo-o tiritar e sofrer com o frio intenso. Em desespero de causa, o yasha tentou invocar um elemental do fogo, uma "salamandra", ou _Dragão das Chamas Carmesim_. O minielemental de fogo que surgiu o aqueceu, mas, em compensação, incinerou seu talismã de papel – e desapareceu. (Não era bem isso que ele queria, _chuu_!)

Na mesma hora Fong-Fong foi derrubado pela bomba de gelo atirada por Mizore.

- Fong-Fong, seu protozoário! – suspirou Yukari num misto de ternura e compaixão. – Como mago invocador você continua abaixo da crítica, mas não desanime! Um dia, cê chega lá. – Com um enxame de cartas aladas de Tarot e sua varinha mágica para teleguiá-las, ela as fez voar pelos ares em três círculos concêntricos juntamente com algumas dezenas de ofudas, para fundirem-se na forma de um corvo branco gigante de três cabeças (combinando a magia de invocação que Fong-Fong lhe ensinara com o "Ataque Sombrio das Três Camadas" que ela e Ruby aprenderam numa região extrafísica dos sonhos).

- _Banzai_!

- Yukari-_chan_! – Mizore e Kurumu correram, mas a "bruxa prodígio", rindo e com a varinha em punho, perseguiu-as pelo ar encarapitada na sua gigantesca montaria corvídea e tricéfala. (Cinco metros de envergadura, _de-chu_!)

De repente, um pequeno bloco de rocha materializou-se magicamente da terra ao redor de uma das pernas de Mizore, que ficou imobilizada; ao passo que Kurumu deu-se conta de que suas pernas afundavam lentamente no que agora era uma superfície pantanosa e encharcada, e não mais o chão da praça. Como se não bastasse, sobre as cabeças de ambas desabou uma verdadeira chuva de panelas de bronze que se materializou por obra de magia.

- Yukari-_chan_! – gritaram as duas indignadas, os cocurutos já cheios de galos.

De varinha em punho, Yukari desceu flutuando no ar, como uma bolha de sabão, dando risada que nem criança sapeca. Parecia uma das fadas ou pixies semimateriais dos mitos célticos, anglo-saxões e nórdicos que fazem travessuras com os seres humanos.

- Yukari-_chan_... – Fong-Fong quis protestar, porém foi nocauteado por uma panela mágica de bronze GIGANTE que, materializada sobre sua cabeça, pairando feito espada de Dâmocles, subitamente ficou sem sustentação no ar.

- Hmmm... Gosto dessa garota – comentou Touhou Fuhai, que acabara de deixar o pobre Tsukune estatelado no chão, vendo estrelinhas. – Ela sabe como utilizar a _stamina_, a energia espiritual e a energia da natureza com destreza, sem se atrapalhar. Como eu queria ter uma tataraneta assim!

Porém, mal pronunciou essas palavras e foi praticamente amassado por um humanoide baixinho e muito gordo, de tez verde e corpo seminu cheio de dobras de banha, com uma grande cabeça de elefante, que do nada se materializou e caiu sentado em cima do velho otaku pervertido. – Como vai, netinho? - trombeteou o bizarro ser místico. E lá ficou, acachapado ao chão.

E Yukari ria, deliciada. – Logo, logo vão me chamar de "Yukari-_sama_, a Poderosa".

Um retorno à infantilidade do primeiro ano?

- _Shemá Israel_! – Cyrus Abrahams exclamou em voz baixa. – Como se diz no Brasil, no meu mundo, a bruxa tá solta. Literalmente. – Virou-se para Ruby. - Sem ofensa, Ruby-_san_.

A animaga masoquista sorriu de maneira estranha.

- Já ouviu falar na "Dama de Ferro", Abrahams-_sensei_? – ela indagou.

(Com uma "amiga" como a Yukari, quem precisa de... Brincadeirinha! Yukari-_chan_, o que vai fazer? Não pode fazer isso comigo, Yukari-_cha_n, eu sou o narrador! YUKARI-_SAMAAAA_!)

**FIM**

P.S.: segue abaixo uma lista de palavras chinesas (ou outras) com as quais o leitor pode não estar familiarizado:

_Ba Gua – _"Oito Trigramas". União das oito combinações possíveis das energias Yin/Yang em três linhas. Serve para delimitar onde cada energia se localiza em pessoas e ambientes (conceito fundamental no _Feng Shui_, no _I Ching _e nas artes marciais chinesas).

_Diyu – _Mundo dos demônios na mitologia chinesa.

_Feichang ganxie_ – "Grato".

_Feichang xiexie – _"Muito obrigado".

_Fun San Chu – _"Patrulheiro do Vento". Na máfia chinesa, o responsável pela pesquisa da vida dos novos membros.

_Gaozufu – _Tataravô ou tetravô.

_Hanfu – _Qualquer roupa chinesa própria da etnia Han.

_Kuvera – _em páli, ou _Kubera_, em sânscrito, deus védico da riqueza. É o ancestral da raça semidivina, semidemoníaca dos yashas.

_Kyonshi – _Zumbi, morto-vivo reanimado por obra de magia negra chinesa.

_Lung Tao – _"Cabeça de Dragão", título de chefão da máfia chinesa.

_Sanhehui – _"Sociedade das Três Harmonias"; Tríade; a máfia.

_Shi – _"Sim".

_Tao-shi – _Mago taoísta; pode ser versado em "artes negras" (não necessariamente um mago negro ou "do mal").

_Tao Te Ching – _"O Livro do Caminho e da sua Virtude", um dos livros sagrados do taoísmo e do budismo Chan. Escrito, segundo a tradição, pelo sábio Lao Tsé em 600 a.C.

_Tao Yin – _"Sentar na Calma", um tipo de meditação taoísta.

_Xuanduan – _Traje tradicional chinês, que consiste de um robe longo, ou _shenyi_, com uma faixa ou _bixi _atravessada na cintura, e por cima um sobretudo comprido de longas mangas bufantes e aberto na frente, _zhaoshan_.

_Xuan sun – _Tataraneto ou tetraneto.

_Yaoguai –_Ser sobrenatural (ou "demoníaco") da mitologia chinesa, o mesmo que "youkai" para os japoneses e "yaksha" para os hindus.

_Youming – _"Escuridão Serena", um dos nomes do Mundo dos Mortos na religião popular chinesa.


End file.
